


There Was Never Yet Philosopher

by moonstalker24



Series: Much Ado About Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, peter goes looking for erica and boyd, scotts a giant jerk, scotts in trouble with mama mccall, stiles has nothing to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...That could endure the toothache patiently,</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Scott starts to receive fallout from his treatment of Stiles. A friendship ends and Peter shows once again how much he cares. Time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Never Yet Philosopher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HookerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/gifts).



> Also for screaming-toward-apotheosis on tumblr, because they asked for more.
> 
> Ok, so this one was hard to write. I re-wrote it two or three times. There was a lot of editing. I have so many thoughts for this verse.

**There Was Never Yet Philosopher**

_...That could endure the toothache patiently,_

Despite Stiles asking him not to, John takes the issue to Melissa anyway. Two days after the big breakfast reveal and the texts are still coming. It takes longer between texts, but they’re still pretty malicious only this time they’re colored by the fact that apparently Allison called it quits on Scott and this time it looks final.

So John goes to Melissa, who is appropriately furious. She doesn’t care that Scott did what he did to save her life, he still lied to everyone around him. He was the one who hid things, so blaming things on Stiles is not gonna fly with her.

Especially after she finds out why and by whom Stiles was kidnapped.

Scott ends up on the receiving end of her wrath. Grounded with extra chores to do and orders that he go to school and home and work and nowhere else. She isn’t willing to hear anything Scott has to say to try to wriggle out of it. She raised him better, she knows he knows that this kind of behavior isn’t kosher.

Scott resents the hell out of it.

After two days Stiles doesn’t know if the texts have continued. John has changed Stiles’ phone number and blocked Scott’s on the upchance that he gets his hands on the new one.

Stiles returns to school with full backing from his father, the entirety of the Sheriff’s department (because they helped John raise the boy, so Stiles is _theirs_ ) and Peter. Peter who has begun a systematic search for Boyd and Erica if only because Stiles is worried about them.

They were trapped in that basement longer than Stiles was.

So Stiles is apparently no longer really friends with Scott.

He can't decide how he feels about it. Mixed feelings mostly, a lot of sadness, a bit of anger, even more hurt.

There is a certain art to avoiding Scott. It involves a lot of ducking and speeding around corners. He gets a lot of strange looks from Isaac and Danny and any number of other fellow students.

Jackson is nowhere to be found.

Lydia is. She sticks close to Allison and won't look Stiles in the eyes. Allison will, but mostly it's to look extremely guilty as she gazes at the slowly healing scrapes all over his face.

Melissa told Scott to leave Stiles alone. Scott doesn't like it, but he adheres to her instruction to leave him be. It doesn't prevent him from glaring a whole hell of a lot though. Stiles has yet to say a single word to him, and Scott still doesn't feel like he did something wrong. His reasoning for keeping things from Stiles is that he was trying to protect his mother.

To Stiles there is still no excuse. Especially for blaming Stiles for everything.

Also, using Derek like that? Without his permission? Yeah, that's so low he's breathing mud.

Eventually school lets out. Stiles has a new routine, and for the first time in what feels like forever his Dad isn't giving him disappointed looks. Instead Peter is a permanent fixture around the house. He has dinner with them three to four nights a week. Most nights the wolf lays with Stiles until the teen falls asleep. On the nights he doesn't,he swings by late and Stiles wakes up in the morning with arms wrapped around him.

The Sheriff takes the time to untangle the mess that is Peter's disappearance. Around the same time that school lets out, Peter has his identity back and is working on claiming his property back from the city.

Derek is completely wigged by the change in Peter. He's even more wigged by how Stiles and Peter are around each other. He doesn't know how to deal with how his uncle is treating Stiles like pack. Like Pack in the way he remembers from when he was little and had parents and siblings and felt safe.

He stares an awful lot.

Everyone seems to be holding their breath. Erica and Boyd remain missing, despite the efforts of Derek, Peter and the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Chris takes Allison out of the country for the summer. Jackson gets shipped off to relatives in London for the summer. He has no return date, his father tells him they'll readdress the topic at the end of the summer. Lydia doesn't feel safe without Jackson, so she applies to, and goes off to Boston for a summer college math thing that mostly makes Stiles' head spin.

Scott spends a lot of time at the clinic, and Isaac spends a lot of time with Scott.

Derek feels alone again, because as much as Peter is around and trying to be helpful, Derek just doesn't trust him. Also, Stiles is important but Derek doesn't get why. He's not around enough to see the changes. Either that or he's being willingly ignorant because he just doesn't _want_ to know.

Either way, it's more of a surprise in itself that any of them are even together the day it happens than the fact that it happens at all.

Peter is a smartass. He always has been. He owns that fact. Stiles is just kind of trailing behind him as he snarks at Isaac and Derek. Derek is being his usual growly self and is halfway trying to run Peter off.

Isaac has that expression on his face that says he mostly doesn't get what the hell he's doing here, and can he hit Peter now?

It's painted on the front door of the Hale House in black paint. It's gigantic, jagged and sinister. Three pointed arms that look angry and there are drips of paint running from it.

"Damn" Peter says into the sudden silence. "That's not good."

Stiles trips up the stairs and lays fingers to the door. The paint is dry, whoever left it is long gone. Derek is pale and Isaac is confused. Stiles turns to look at the three werewolves on the ragged lawn.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" he asks quietly.

Derek says nothing, staring at the symbol. Isaac is beginning to look scared, looking between his Alpha and Peter. Stiles can tell that Isaac isn’t sure he wants to know. Peter steps up next to Stiles, a hand going to the small of his back.

Stiles leans into it.

“We’ll manage” Peter says into his ear. Stiles lets the heat of Peter’s hand sink into the skin of his back through his shirt.

He believes him.

  
_.. fin .._


End file.
